Sous la lune blafarde
by Izarra-sub
Summary: Yukio/Rin. Tout a commencé un soir avec un Rin en caleçon, une queue touffue bougeant dans tout les sens, et un Yukio totalement désintéressé de ses occupations, déconcentré par cette vue indécente.


Coucou tout le monde.

C'est ma première fic sur Ao no exorcist, j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fic française sur ce fandom. Et aucune sur ce couple, donc.. comme j'étais inspirée.

**Couple :** Yukio X Rin

**Raiting :** M ( pour Lemon, inceste ) /!\ Si vous n'aimez pas les Yaoi (relations homosexuelles entre hommes), je vous déconseille de poursuivre. Vous êtes avertis.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas ( Même pas les frères Okumura T.T ) il sont la proprété de Kazue Kato. Je les ai juste empruntée pour faire joujou avec et je ne suis pas rémunéré pour cela.

Note : _C'est mon premier lemon, j'espère m'être assez bien débrouillée. Peut-être que les personnages sont un peu OOC, je sais pas, je les maitrise peut-être pas encore bien, vous me direz._

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Note 2:_ Voici la V3 de ce OS, je remercie Kafka Tamura, ma bêta pour avoir corrigé cet os._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sous la lune blafarde<span>**

C'était la fin de la journée. Le jour s'éteignait à petit feu, mais ce n'était pas ce qui me préoccupait le plus. Toutes les dix secondes, je relevais la tête de mon livre pour regarder dans sa direction : mon regard était attiré par lui et sa position indécente. Je n'étais plus du tout concentré sur mon ouvrage, ce spectacle m'en empêchait.

Il se trouve que Nii-san ne se rendait pas compte du fait qu'il était en caleçon, la tête baissée alors qu'il était en train de chercher je-ne-sais-quoi dans l'armoire. Sa queue rebelle dépassait et remuait dans tous les sens, faisant monter en flèche la température de cette pièce.

C'en était trop. Je me levai et allai le voir pour lui demander ce qu'il cherchait.

- Ah, Yukio, tu tombes bien, j'ai perdu mon… ahhhh !

Je n'avais pas pu résister et avais attrapé sa queue. Sous la surprise, il recula et trébucha sur moi alors que je trouvais accroupi. Il se retrouva assis par terre, son dos contre mon torse. Mes jambes passaient autour de sa taille et j'avais toujours son extrémité touffue en main.

- Lâche ça, binoclard !

- Si tu avais rangé ta queue, ce ne serait pas arrivé, me défendis-je

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ahhhh ! Aaaarrête !

J'avais seulement laissé promener ma main sur sa queue, remontant à l'origine de celle-ci, et pourtant, mon frère s'était courbé, s'allongeant ainsi sur moi. Il se retourna dans le but de se relever et je pus voir son visage rouge, ses yeux fermés et des larmes qui commençaient à se cristalliser au bord de ses yeux.

- B-Bon sang, jura-t-il.

Sa voix était aigüe et étouffée. Qui aurait cru qu'il était si sensible ? En fait, si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien mon frère, j'aurais pu croire que ma « caresse » lui avait fait de l'effet. Je me sentais de plus en plus étroit dans mon pantalon.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Nii-san soit si… érotique ? excitant ? Cela faisait des mois que je m'étais rendu compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Au début, je ne l'acceptais pas. Pas parce qu'il était un homme, je ne voyais aucun problème sur ce point – je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes– mais parce qu'il était mon frère. Et puis, au fil du temps, j'ai finalement accepté ce désir puisqu'il m'était de toute façon impossible de le réprimer.

Désolé Nii-san, je ne vais pas pouvoir te laisser partir. Pas cette fois. C'est de ta faute, tu n'aurais pas dû me montrer cette tête.

J'attrapai mon frère qui commençait à se relever, le fis tomber et montai sur lui. Je plaquai mes deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Il me regardait dans les yeux :son regard était perdu, troublé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, son agitation le rendait encore plus beau. Il reprit pendant un instant ses esprits et tenta désespérément de se relever, bien qu'il ne semblait pas émotionnellement pas en état de bouger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, enfoiré de quatre yeux, m'insulta-t-il avec une voix toujours aussi faible.

Je n'eus même pas à user de ma force pour l'empêcher de se redresser. Je posai doucement une main sur son torse et l'obligeai se rallonger. Lentement, tout en douceur. Il semblait hypnotisé. Il me regarda, puis murmura mon nom.

Je retirai mes lunettes et les déposai sur le sol dans le but d'approcher mon visage de lui.

- Tu es si mignon, Nii-san, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille avant de lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.

Je relevais la tête vers son visage. Son regard bleu quitta le plafond qu'il fixait les quelques secondes où je n'étais pas dans son champ de vision pour se reposer sur moi.

A cet instant, il n'aurait plus opposé aucune résistance; il était inanimé, immobile. J'avais la possibilité de le faire mien. Mais était-ce sa volonté ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il était trop troublé pour faire ce qu'il voulait, c'est-à-dire me repousser. Ça se comprenait après tout, il apprenait soudainement que son frère éprouvait du désir à son égard et que, quoiqu'il arrive, leur relation semblait vouée à ne plus être telle qu'elle l'était avant.

Et si jamais il avait peur de ce qui se passerait et me repoussait ? S'il cherchait simplement à ne pas me blesser ? Il n'était pas en état de décider quoi que ce soit. Je voulais lui faire l'amour; Je le voulais tellement, mais pas ainsi… pas comme ça… ce serait profiter de la situation…

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne pus retenir quelques larmes qui coulèrent sur mon visage, finissant leur course sur le torse de mon ainé. Mes pensées abondaient dans ce sens : j'allais de profiter de la faiblesse de mon frère. C'était du viol… Qu'étais-je sur le point de faire ? A mon propre frère qui plus est… J'étais vraiment horrible.

Les larmes qui avaient coulées sur son corps sortirent mon frère de sa torpeur. Je baissai la tête pour cacher mon visage. Mon front se laissa aller contre son torse tandis que je lui murmurai de me pardonner.

- Yu-yukio…

Je me repris au son de sa voix. J'essuyai mon visage humide et me relevai, commençant déjà à m'éloigner pour sortir de la pièce. Il faisait nuit, seule la lumière de la lune éclairait la pièce. Je jetai un coup d'œil furtif en arrière: cette même lumière l'éclairait. Il s'était redressé mais restait assis au sol. Rin était vraiment beau dans le bleu de la nuit. La lueur de la lune se posait sur sa peau douce et le mettait en valeur. Que pensait-il de moi à cet instant ? Il devait surement me détester…

Je me rendis compte que son regard était posé sur moi qui m'étais arrêté pour le contempler. Je me retournai alors en tentant de sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'était un sourire bien faux, sachant que ma seule envie était de pleurer. Pleurer pour vider toutes ces émotions qui en si peu de temps avaient pris possession de mon coeur. Pleurer, me libérer, évacuer…

- Je suis désolé pour tout ça… Oublie ce qui vient de se passer…

Il me fixait avec désapprobation, puis se releva et s'apprêta à avancer vers moi. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'il allait dire, je ne le pouvais pas. Quoi qu'il ait pu dire, cela ne aurait pu que remuer le couteau dans la plaie, j'en était persuadé.

- Je vais sortir un moment, dis-je

C'était mon échappatoire. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et baissai la poignée lorsqu'il m'appela à nouveau.

- Attends! Il faut que tu saches...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le coupai-je sans lui lancer un seul regard, on va faire chambre à part à partir de ce soir. Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir dans la même pièce pour te surveiller après tout. Je prendrai mes affaires demain lorsque tu seras en cours.

Je dis tout d'un trait et sortis immédiatement sans attendre sa réponse. Je courus pour quitter le bâtiment tellement j'étouffais. Puis je marchai dans la cour jusqu'à un arbre sous lequel je me laissais aller.

Il ne m'avait fallu que quelques minutes tout foutre en l'air. Quelques instants seulement pour mettre fin à la relation qui nous liait mon frère et moi. Quelques minutes avaient été suffisantes pour me faire haïr par lui pour toute une vie. Je ne voulais plus le blesser. Je ne me montrerai plus devant lui en dehors des cours et ne lui ferais pas part de mes sentiments. Je ne me montrerais plus devant lui.

À présent, j'étais seul, seul dans la nuit…

Il faisait noir : un nuage devait s'être glissé devant la lune. C'était justement à cet instant précis, alors que je réalisais ma prochaine solitude, comme pour cacher les quelques larmes qui me restaient et qui s'étaient mises à couler. Après avoir troublé Rin, c'était à mon tour de l'être…

Je suis tellement désolé, Nii-san…

Je fermai les yeux et tentai de m'apaiser en calquant ma respiration sur le bruit du vent qui soufflait et faisait bouger les branchages de l'arbre sous lequel j'étais. Lorsque je les rouvris, je remarquai que le nuage était parti et que la lumière des astres me permettait de voir, à plusieurs mètres de moi, l'être que j'avais fui plus tôt. Je n'avais plus d'excuse pour partir. J'allais devoir subir cet horrible instant des explications, du rejet, de la haine… du dégout ? du mépris ? J'allais devoir le supporter. Le « Nous » était définitivement terminé, j'en étais persuadé.

Il s'approcha de moi et je fermai les yeux, appréhendant mon rejet. Je souffrais, la boule que je ressentais au ventre depuis que j'avais quitté notre chambre s'amplifiait au son de chaque pas qui s'approchait. Je sentais sa présence tout près. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

Contre toute attente, je sentis des bras m'entourer. Tant de questions commençaient à résonner dans ma tête, mais une seule phrase suffit à les faire taire:

- Imbécile de binoclard, je ne veux pas faire chambre à part, ni devoir t'éviter.

Je peinais à croire qu'il me serrait dans ses bras, qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Je le serrais à mon tour, tant pis si mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, je m'y attendais. J'étais tout simplement heureux que malgré cela notre relation ne se soit pas dégradée.

- Allons-y, on va attraper froid à rester dehors, me dit Nii-san.

Je réalisai qu'il était toujours en caleçon. Bien qu'il fût ainsi et qu'il m'était difficile de m'empêcher de le dévorer du regard, j'avais retenu la leçon, au moins pour ce soir. Je ne tenterais plus rien. J'avais eu trop peur de le perdre pour m'y risquer une seconde fois.

Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever, mais une fois que je fus debout, il ne la lâcha pas et m'entraina vers le dortoir. Arrivé dans la chambre, la première chose que je vis fut mes lunettes, par terre au beau milieu de la pièce. Je lâchai la main de mon frère, les ramassai et les posai sur mon bureau. Nii-san me fixait, j'en conclu qu'il réfléchissait à sa façon future d'agir. Je ne pouvais l'en vouloir, moi-même je devrais y penser. C'est pourquoi je le laissa dans sa rêverie en essayent de ne plus me préoccupé de tout ça.

Je me déshabillai ensuite, bien décidé à me coucher et à oublier cette histoire, mais, avant que j'aie le temps d'enfiler mon pyjama, deux bras nus m'enlacèrent. Surpris, je me retournai pour me trouver face au visage de Rin qui arborait un léger sourire.

- Que…

Je fus interrompu par mon frère qui m'embrassa, hésitant au début. L'hésitation se transforma rapidement en passion sans que je n'y comprenne plus rien. J'étais paralysé, tellement que je ne répondis pas au baiser que m'avait offert mon frère.

- Qu'est-ce que… Nii-san?

Rin déposa un baiser au coin de mes lèvres, et sa bouche descendit jusqu'à mes épaules, me provoquant un frisson.

- Sais-tu ce que tu fais ?

- Bien sûr, chuchota-t-il en laissant ses mains se balader sur mon corps.

Mes sentiments étaient réciproques ? Mes réflexions s'arrêtèrent là, mon cerveau étant hors fonction sous les caresses de mon frère. Il n'était plus question de reculer: je pris les commandes et fit basculer l'objet de mon désir sur mon lit.

Alors que je l'embrassais dans le cou, il tenta désespérément, sans succès, de m'attraper l'oreille pour la mordiller. Je m'en rendis compte en voyant sa mimique adorable, mais hilarante et j'éclatai de rire. Il afficha une mine boudeuse quelques instants mais ne put s'empêcher de me rejoindre. Alors qu'il riait, je lui fis une léchouille sur la joue. Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire taire immédiatement. Une belle couleur rouge prit possession de son visage. Je profitai de son calme pour l'embrasser, nous entrainant tous les deux dans un ballet passionné.

Je me séparai de lui quelques instants plus tard, reprenant mon souffle après ce moment d'apnée. Lui me contemplait avec envie. Je déposai des baisers brulants sur son torse avant de jouer avec ses petits morceaux de chairs roses avec ma langue. Ce faisant, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder son visage. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses joues, rouges. Il se mordillait les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements.

Je délaissai ses tétons durs pour aller m'attaquer au seul vêtement qui séparait nos deux corps, et je n'eus aucun mal à le débarrasser de son caleçon. J'observai quelques secondes le corps de mon frère. Il était magnifique ainsi, terriblement sexy. Je me concentrai sur son érection, titillant la bête, l'embrassant, faisant gémir mon tendre alors que je malaxais ses bourses et passait ma langue tiède le long de sa verge tendue.

Mais mon amant dut se rendre compte qu'il était totalement passif, car il me prit par surprise en se redressant et me soulevant d'un coup. Il passa mes jambes autour de ses hanches en me lançant un regard assez explicite. Il voulait lui aussi titiller mon corps et me voir gémir, mais je n'en avais pas fini avec lui. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire ainsi. Je lui pris donc les deux mains et levai ses bras en l'air, hors de portée. Nos doigts s'enlacèrent grâce à un réflexe corporel. J'avançai mon visage vers lui, posai mon front contre le sien. Une flamme s'était allumée dans nos yeux, nulle parole était nécessaire pour se comprendre.

Nous nous lançâmes dans un long baiser déchainé; celui qui se retirerait le premier serait le perdant. Il avait toujours été meilleur que moi en apnée, mais j'avais mes ressources. Mes mains se baladèrent sur ses fesses et attrapèrent sa queue. Il réagit automatiquement en coupant court au baiser et en portant ses mains à sa bouche pour réprimer un gémissement. Ses joues étaient rougies, il tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

- Faux frère ! s'écria-t-il.

- Désolé, tous les moyens sont bons lorsque c'est pour la bonne cause.

- Mais c'est pas juste !

- Ne fais pas l'enfant…aaaaaah ! Stop, arrête !»

Le mauvais perdant m'avait renversé et s'attaqua alors à mon érection, prenant mon gland en bouche, jouant avec mon corps. Il m'avala entièrement et entrepris un mouvement de va-et-vient lent, poursuivant sa douce torture. Je n'arrivais pas à retenir mes cris de jouissance. J'avais trop pleuré pour que des larmes coulent, mais mes yeux me piquaient. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ce genre de sensation. Ma voix n'était plus mienne, mon corps non plus. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. A cet instant, je remerciai Dieu qu'on fût seul dans ce dortoir.

Heureusement, il commença à accélérer ses mouvements. J'étais au bord de la jouissance, je haletais tout en essayant de me relever. Quand j'y parvins, ce fût seulement pour mieux tomber en avant, ma tête heurtant l'épaule de mon frère qui s'était redressé juste avant que je jouisse.

Mon propre liquide blanchâtre s'étala sur son torse et je commençai à caresser son érection tout en échangeant avec lui un baiser. Puis j'entamai à mon tour des mouvements de va-et-viens d'une main pendant que l'autre se baladait sur le postérieur musclé de Rin. Lorsqu'un de mes doigts le pénétra, il se cambra en criant. Je lâchai son érection et passai mon bras libre autour de son cou, le serrant contre moi pour le rassurer.

- Non… Non, c'est tout simplement impossible… Ça rentrera jamais, dit-il en fixant mon érection.

- Je te promets d'être doux, lui fis-je d'une voix rassurante.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Fais-moi confiance.

Ces trois mots suffirent à le convaincre. J'étais heureux de la confiance qu'il m'accordait et je me promis de ne pas lui faire regretter celle-ci. Je rentrai alors un deuxième doigt et Rin se cramponna à moi en gémissant. Je les bougeait à l'intérieur de lui pour qu'il se sente un peu plus à l'aise. Lorsqu'il y fut habitué, j'en rentrai un troisième. Il haleta, je déposai conséquemment un baiser sur sa joue en l'informant qu'il était prêt. Il appréhendait la suite, mais malgré la gêne, écarta les jambes. Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois, mais il me dicta du regard de ne pas le faire attendre dans cette position. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, même avec cet air «menaçant» il était adorable.

Je ne le fis pas attendre plus longtemps et entrai en lui. Il cria, ce qui me poussa à mettre ma main sur sa joue et à plonger mon regard dans le sien. Ensuite je pris sa main et commençai à bouger en lui. Lorsqu'il fut habitué à ma présence, je pus entendre des gémissements et des cris de plaisir. Il n'eut pas besoin de me le demander pour que j'accélère.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais en lui. Nous nous possédions entièrement. J'enlaçai son corps et ma tête s'enfouit dans son cou. Il remuait les hanches. Ses gémissements, ses cris, son plaisir étaient miens. Il me serra un peu plus fort, enfonçant ses ongles dans ma peau, mais je ne sentais rien à part le plaisir. J'étais sien, il était mien.

Il atteint le summum de l'extase en éjaculant contre ma peau. Je lui souris et amenai près de mon visage sa main pour y déposer un baiser. Il se redressa pour passer ses bras autour de mon cou. Peu aprèsn ce fut mon tour de me libérer en lui.

Après toute cette passion, nous nous allongeâmes, à bout de souffle. Il me prit dans ses bras et me déposa un baiser sur le front. Je fus surpris par ce geste et lui lançai un regard interrogateur, mais il s'était déjà endormi après avoir entrelacé ses doigts avec les miens.

Nous n'avions plus besoin de mots pour comprendre que nous nous aimions, l'acte et notre conection l'avait prouvé. Seuls les gestes comptaient. Je le rejoignis moi aussi dans les bras de Morphée, après avoir imprimé dans ma mémoire l'image de lui, endormi, avec la lumière de la lune comme seul éclairage.


End file.
